I Know
by SignsofSam
Summary: Lexie, I know. I know, I'm ecstatic, and I can't wait for you to tell me on your own. Part Two: 4/5
1. Chapter One: I Know

**Title: **I Know

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I'm GA's creator? No. I am simply borrowing characters and plan to return them when I'm done.

**Summary: **"Lexie, I know," he said to her hair, brushing it out of her face. "I know, I'm ecstatic, and I can't wait for you to tell me on your own."

**Author's Notes: **Yay, a happy Mark and Lexie fic! I wish the show runners will stop fooling around and put them back together, but until then…I have my fics. Enjoy, and remember to review; it makes my day! Also, if this gets enough support, I'm going to continue it.

Mark Sloan was a confident man.

He took pride in his work, and that made him confident in it. He knew that he was good in bed, a beast, some said, and that made him confident. He knew that Mrs. Shepherd had raised him manners, and that made him confident.

He looked at the pregnancy test in his hands, and his confidence crumbled away.

He had found it in the trashcan, underneath some paper towels and some tossed out makeup, and he was sure it was meant to stay in the trash, meant to stay hidden, a secret until she told it.

But he had been nosey when he had seen the blue box, and now…now he held a positive pregnancy test in his hands and the secret was out and he was…stunned. Pregnant-she was pregnant. An actual baby was in her, and she was…_they _were having a kid.

He could hear her turn softly in the bedroom, and he carefully set the test back in the trash, where he had found it, washed his hands and picked up his discarded toothbrush. He washed it, too, before setting it beside the pink one in the toothbrush holder, ran a hand through his hair, and Confident Mark was back.

He smiled when he saw her, slipping into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, and wondered what it was going to be like to be beside Lexie and feel her stomach grow, feel _their_ baby growing. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She moved in his arms, shifting and turning to face him. "I love you, too, Mark" she murmured, her head resting against his chest.

"I know," he answered, and she chuckled, falling back to sleep, never even imagining the double meaning of his answer.

"Lexie, I know," he said to her hair, brushing it out of her face. "I know, I'm ecstatic, and I can't wait for you to tell me on your own."


	2. Chapter Two: Ecstatic

**Title: **I Know

**Author:** S.N. Brown

**Pairing: **Mark/Lexie

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I'm GA's creator? No. I am simply borrowing characters and plan to return them when I'm done.

**Summary: **"Lexie, I know," he said to her hair, brushing it out of her face. "I know, I'm ecstatic, and I can't wait for you to tell me on your own."

**Author's Notes: **Second part; third to come based on both reader response and real life. I wasn't going to continue this, but I got inspired. So, this takes place a couple weeks after my first story, so yay. Please review; it makes my day!

Two: Ecstatic

Lexie Grey washed her hands carefully, glancing down at the slight bulge in her stomach, wondering how much longer she could keep her secret hidden. Her pants were starting to not fit, and she had had to go get the scrubs with the elastic waistband before work the day before.

She hated hiding things from Mark, and she knew she was bad at it, but she just couldn't tell him yet that she was pregnant and it was his.

She turned off the bathroom light, heading back into the apartment's bedroom, smiling when she saw Mark stretched out in their bed. "I have something to tell you."

It was barely above a whisper, but it caught his attention, and he sat up, turning on one of the lamps so that the room was bathed in soft light and she could see his face screw up in confusion. "Lex-" he murmured hesitantly, eyes seeking hers'. "What's wrong?"

"I, um…I don't know how to say…I um…um…I-"

"Lexie, just spit it out," Mark coaxed her. "Whatever it is, it isn't as bad as whatever your thinking, I'm sure."

"I'm…um, you might, maybe you noticed, I, um-fat. I'm getting fat."

"Um, no. You're still as sexy as ever," Mark assured her, wondering if she would be able to get out her confession without him confessing he knew the secret, just to save her from the babbling on of her speech. He then smirked, watching her flush beautifully.

"Well, um…I'm not getting fat, I promise. I'm uh…pregnant. I'm, I'm…I'm going to have a baby. More specifically, your baby."

"My baby?"

"Yeah….yours'. And I know you weren't ready-I'm not ready. But it's…it's here and there's nothing to do-" He grabbed one of her hands, pulling her towards him until she was sitting in his lap. "Mark-"

"I've known since you got the test, Lexie," he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss against her lips. "I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I'm not…anything like that. I'm happy. I'm excited. I can't wait."

She smiled. "You're not mad?"

He shook his head.

She kissed one side of his neck. "You're happy?"

"Over-the-top," he replied, grinning.

She kissed the other side of the neck. "You're excited?"

"Ecstatic," he answered, grinning widening.

She pulled away, their noses touching. "You can't wait."

"I've never been more anxious."

She kissed him, feeling his hands run up her back to her hair, curling in it. "I love you."

"I love you to, Lexie," he answered, reaching to pull off her shirt, pausing to lay his hand at the small bump. "And I love you, too, baby."

Their world was at peace again. 


End file.
